<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>JP Didn't Start the Fire by Psychopathic_Nerd54</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566786">JP Didn't Start the Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychopathic_Nerd54/pseuds/Psychopathic_Nerd54'>Psychopathic_Nerd54</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dem Salty Bois (and friends) One Shots [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dem Salty Bois - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Concerned Wade, Fire, JP's being a dork, M/M, Reckless JP, Song: We Didn't Start The Fire (Billy Joel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:21:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychopathic_Nerd54/pseuds/Psychopathic_Nerd54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade gets a concerned call from a neighbor about JP's sanity. Wade is confronting him about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wade Barnes/Jeremiah Woodward</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dem Salty Bois (and friends) One Shots [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/929742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>JP Didn't Start the Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a normal enough day for Molly. Or, it was at first. What's not normal was what she witnessed from her insane neighbor.</p>
<p>Would what she witnessed be considered normal? Well, living across from Wade and JP, more specifically JP, maybe. But it still concerned her for his sanity.</p>
<p>"Wade?" Molly asked into the phone once he picked up. She was staring out the window watching the scene in front of her unfold. "Are you at home right now?"</p>
<p>"No, why?" Wade asked suspiciously.</p>
<p>Molly hesitated for a moment. "Is JP alright? Ya know, in the head?"</p>
<p>Wade chuckled at the question. "I ask myself the same thing every day." Wade paused. "What did he do this time?" He asked after a minute, suddenly realizing what Molly was getting at.</p>
<p>"Well, first of all since when do you guys own a fire extinguisher?" Molly asked.</p>
<p>Wade groaned. "I got that after he thought it was a good idea to wave matches around the cat and set her fur on fire for a moment. What's he doing now?"</p>
<p>Molly scratched the back of her neck awkwardly as she spoke. "Well, I'm looking out the window right now and he's running around in your yard waving it around like a maniac. He's shirtless and it looks like he's covered in some kind of batter or wait-- no that's definitely batter." Molly stopped talking for a minute. "Hang on, he's screaming something, I can't hear him."</p>
<p>"Open your window to hear him. Don't walk outside, he may be dangerous." Wade said completely serious. Molly could sense the concern for JP from the other line. She did as Wade said. She couldn't contain her laughter as she listened to him.</p>
<p>"What? What's he screaming?" Wade asked.</p>
<p>"I-it's the chorus of We Didn't Start The Fire by Billy Joel." Molly laughed out. She heard Wade groan.</p>
<p>"Molly, please tell me that my house isn't on fire." Wade pleaded. Molly rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>"No Wade, it's not. I doubt JP would actually set the house on fire." She assured him. "I am slightly concerned for his mental state, though."</p>
<p>"You haven't lived with him, he could successfully burn the house down using only a rubber duck, toothpaste, and a plastic fork." Wade groaned. "I'll be back in about 15 minutes. Keep an eye on him and call me if he does anything stupid. And stay inside!" Wade instructed.</p>
<p>"Can do, boss!" Molly saluted jokingly before the line went dead.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Wade got back home in record time. By the time he returned, JP was no longer in the front yard which was either a really good sign or a really bad one. He hadn't decided yet.</p>
<p>Wade got out of his car and rushed inside the house hurriedly. As soon as he stepped inside, he was tackled by what he thought at first was a large animal but then realized was just JP.</p>
<p>"WAAAADEE!" JP screamed as he ran to him, jumping on him and hugging him. He was still shirtless, Wade noted, but whatever Molly said was all over him was gone now.</p>
<p>"JP." Wade started with a warning tone, prying the boy off of him and looking at him sternly. "Have you been terrorizing our neighbors?"</p>
<p>JP looked at Wade, pure horror written all over his innocent face. "What? No! Why would I harm them!?" The boy shrieked. Wade sighed, rubbing his hands on his face in frustration.</p>
<p>"Well then why am I getting a concerned call from Molly telling me you're running around in our yard shirtless and covered in batter, waving around our fire extinguisher and screaming the lyrics to We Didn't Start The Fire? She asked me if you're mentally stable and honestly I'm starting to question that myself." Wade told him, shaking his head. JP blushed and looked at the ground.</p>
<p>"I just wanted to make you a birthday cake... and there may have been a small fire." JP confess slowly.<br/>
"Are you alright?" Wade asked immediately, concerned for the younger. JP nodded his head slowly.</p>
<p>"You didn't get hurt at all? No burn marks? No lasting damage?" Wade asked in concern. He had grabbed JP and started inspecting him for injuries.</p>
<p>"Wadey, I'm fine! It was just a small fire! I put it out immediately!" JP assured the man.</p>
<p>Wade rolled his eyes and brought JP back in for another hug. The younger snuggled into him. "You worried me there, you know that?" He paused for a moment as a muffled "sorry" came from the younger man. "JP, you do realize that my birthday isn't for another two months, right?"</p>
<p>"Exactly." Is all JP said in response before pulling away from Wade's grip and walking away.</p>
<p>Wade rolled his eyes before following his boyfriend. He would bring this back up later but for now, JP was alright and that's what mattered.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>